


A Forced Bond

by nychus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Ignis Scientia, Please read notes, bad things in first chapter, mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: Ignis gets jumped by a group of alphas and the only way for Noctis to save him is to bond with his unconscious friend.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so...here's a thing where I (once again) pick on poor omega Ignis.
> 
> Chapter one is the worst of it. Non-con because there is some serious non-consensual sexual touching going on. I'm not tagging underage because this is set in the six-month period where Noctis has turned 18 but before Ignis turns 20. (hence, they are both teenagers, but both over 18 as Noctis finishes up his last term in high school).
> 
> If you think there should be another warning tag, please let me know. More tags will come with updates because this who situation is gonna mess up these poor boys.

Noctis was going through his fridge. He was on the phone with Ignis and answering yes or no to whatever ingredient he was asked about. Ignis was making a list of things to pick up before heading over to Noctis’s apartment.

He had just closed the fridge and moved towards the pantry when Ignis was suddenly just gone; abruptly cut off in the middle of a word. Before Noctis could even begin to ask what had happened, he heard what sounded like the phone landing hard and he heard someone say “Told you it was gorgeous” before everything was gone.

It took half a second for Noctis to run towards his balcony, fling his engine blade to a balcony across the street to warp to, and finally down to the street. He took off at a run, highly aware that the pedestrians were staring at him. He didn’t care. All he cared about was getting to Ignis. It was an afterthought that had him dialing Cor and telling the Marshal to get to Ignis’s apartment building.

As he ran, he cursed himself for needing his freedom. When Noctis was allowed to move out of the Citadel, one of the stipulations was that Ignis needed to be nearby. Noctis had fought it tooth and nail. He didn’t want Ignis near. How was he supposed to feel independent if his babysitter was always under foot? The compromise was Ignis getting a place in a nearby building, which happened to be two blocks away. If Noctis hadn’t been such a brat, then…

No, that was not what he needed to be thinking. He got to the building and nearly tripped over himself going down the ramp.

Ignis was nowhere in sight, but Noctis knew he’d just gotten parked and was heading to the elevator. Running there, he happened to glance Ignis’s phone laying in a million pieces on the ground. The single elevator had stopped on the fifth floor.

Weighing his options, he knew he couldn’t call the elevator, that would take too long. Running up the stairs would be near impossible as out of breath as he was. He would warp.

Running back into the street, he counted five floors up and found a balcony with an open door. Warping up there, he apologized profusely to the older couple he barged in on as he headed for the door. As he was going out, he called Cor again and tossed the phone to old lady, telling her to watch which apartment he went in so she could tell Cor the number.

Finding Ignis was easy. Noctis could pick out his scent anywhere and the hall was reeking with the smell of distressed omega that only grew stronger as Noctis went down the hall. Eventually he found the apartment door it was all coming through. He started banging loudly.

Inside, he could hear someone yell for him to go away, but he refused to listen. He kept hitting the door, determined to either break it down or become frustrated enough he took a weapon to it. Noctis needed neither as eventually the door opened.

“IGNIS!” Noctis cried, pushing past the man and into the apartment. He didn’t get far before he was restrained. The man who answered the door was nearly as big Gladio and Noctis could smell that he was in rut. The other two men in the room were too.

Ignis was on the floor in front of the coffee table. Noctis would have thought he had been dropped there unceremoniously except that the beta woman had just yanked his pants and underwear down and started manhandling his cock. One of the men ripped Ignis’s shirt open so that he could enjoy Ignis’s toned body.

All the while, Ignis did nothing. His head was turned towards the door and Noctis could see his eyes were glazed over. He was completely out of it.

“I can’t believe it has a friend,” the woman said.

“An alpha one at that,” the man holding Noctis said. Then with a cruel laugh, he added, “Though this has to be the scrawniest alpha I have ever seen. Perhaps he’s just trying to pass for one.”

“Ignis!” Noctis yelled again, struggling to get out of the man’s grip. He was too exhausted to attempt to phase through and even if he wasn’t, he wasn’t proficient enough in the skill to know it would work.

“Why don’t we show this joke of an alpha what omegas like it are good for,” the one holding him said.

The woman grinned. She was making a show of grinding on Ignis’s now hard dick, not once taking her eyes of Noctis. Then she stood, slipping her panties down her legs and stepping out of them. She returned to her position of straddling Ignis, still only grinding, but finding much more pleasure now that it was skin on skin.

The third man, who had thus far done nothing, slid behind the woman, wrapped his arms around her so that he could pull her skirt up, allowing him full view of her pussy leaking juices over the length of Ignis’s cock.

“I cannot wait to watch you ride it while I fuck it hard in it’s tight hole,” he said, now rubbing her clit.

“Can we keep it?” she asked, breathing hard now. “I’ve always wanted a ridable sex toy.”

“Claim it,” the one holding Noctis said. “Let this alpha watch as the drugs wear off and that thing starts begging for our knots.”

Noctis’s struggle increased tenfold. When he watched the man who had ripped Ignis’s shirt lean down to sink his teeth into Ignis’s mating gland, he was ready to call a weapon and attack his own people.

But he didn’t get a chance. In the same second that the alpha’s teeth touched Ignis’s neck, the door to the balcony exploded into thousands of shards of glass as a kukri embedded itself into the wall opposite the door and a Kingsglaive followed it in.

Chaos reigned as more Glaive entered the apartment. Noctis was pulled from the alpha who held him and held in a tight grip by the initial Glaive. The three assaulting Ignis were torn from their prey and there was shouting. So much shouting.

“Call an ambulance!”

“Get him out of here!”

“Scientia was bitten!”

“Was the gland hit?”

Those were just the shouts Noctis had understood, there were many more that seemed to bounce all around him. Hearing the alpha had managed to bite, Noctis’s eyes flicked towards him and was disgusted to see the grin on his face. With everything going on, the fucking asshole had the nerve to be pleased that he had claimed Ignis.

Except, he hadn’t. The others didn’t notice it, but Noctis did. Being so familiar with Ignis’s scent, the change in it hit hard. It had become acrid; smelling like something between burnt coffee and rotting spinach. Ignis was refusing the claim. He would rather die than be bound to that asshole.

Suddenly, Noctis recalled his history lessons. Back when omegas were possessions and tribes would fight over them. Within the first few minutes, a claim could be overridden. History had examples of many a poor omega who had their throats completely ripped out because of alpha pissing contests.

But it meant that Noctis could save him. He managed to pull away from the Glaive and get to Ignis. No one seemed to be paying him any mind. Carefully, he turned Ignis’s head until they could look each other in the eyes. The usually bright green of his adviser’s irises was dulled; likely from the drugs but also from accepting death.

“Forgive me,” Noctis whispered before he leaned down and did his best to match the bitemark the other had left. Initially, his bite was too soft but upon finding the gland, he could taste what essence the other alpha had left behind. Now he bit hard, digging harder into skin and breaking fully into Ignis’s mating gland.

Would it work? He hoped it would work. He never really paid attention to the lessons concerning mating and was having to work purely on instinct. He worried that Ignis might fight him too; forced to bond without any say. Noctis never thought…he never thought he would actually be in this position. He had always assumed that people who forced a bond were terrible, like the alpha who had started the process. But Ignis was too important and Noctis knew he had to try. It gave the omega a chance. If he refused Noctis too…

Before the prince could finish that thought, he was suddenly filled with Ignis. Every part of his being was enveloped in the essence that was Ignis Scientia. With the usual comforting scent Noctis had always associated with his oldest friend also came gratitude. Ignis was thankful Noctis had stepped in. In turn, Noctis fully allowed instincts to take over, pushing out as much comfort and positivity as he could into the omega below him. When Noctis had poured all his heart and soul into Ignis with the omega doing the same in return, both were completely exhausted and fell unconscious.

The whole ordeal, from the kukri smashing through the window until now felt like an eternity to Noctis, though in truth it was only a couple of minutes. Minutes for everything to change in the lives of two teenagers, one of which was still a high school student and also happened to be the crown prince.


	2. Chapter 2

Gladio didn’t often lament the fact he couldn’t warp, but as he, Cor, and a couple of other Crownsguard raced up the stairs, he cursed it. He needed to be there. He needed to be there with his best friends, his prince. Needed to be helping them, protecting them.

Cor had told the Glaive to keep their microphones on, needing to hear everything that went on. At first, Gladio was glad. He knew what the Glaive were seeing. The prince, they said, seemed unharmed, but restrained. They couldn’t see Ignis, but it appeared three others were gathered around something— _someone_ —on the floor. It was after Cor gave the okay for them to enter did Gladio wish he couldn’t hear.

There was so much chaos that it was hard to understand. Noctis was safe, he understood that and was glad. Someone asked if the gland was hit. Did that mean…?

An acrid smell stopped Gladio in his tracks. They were on the landing between the fourth and fifth floors, but everyone stopped to look at him.

“What?” Cor asked.

“Ignis, he was…” Gladio started. Then, “He’s refusing a bond.”

Those words didn’t need to sink in for the band of Crownsguard to continue onward at full speed. Cor didn’t need to ask how Gladio knew; he and Ignis spent so much time together that it wasn’t hard to accept they’d know each other’s scents. Gladio knew Noctis and Ignis as well as he did his own family. The thought that Ignis had been claimed…

They rushed through the hall, Gladio dimly aware that heads were poking out from all apartment doors to see what was going on. When they got to the apartment, they heard someone shout, “Highness, wait!” Before he could question or even move around the bodies that were blocking the scene from view of the hallway, Gladio knew. The smell changed instantly and he knew that a bond had been formed. One that was accepted.

By the time Gladio pushed his way through the Glaive, Noctis had already passed out on top of Ignis, who was also out cold. There was nothing to be done. Noctis had offered the bond and Ignis had accepted. He didn’t want to think of the backlash this was going to cause. But, if Gladio was honest with himself, he would never be angry with this. Ignis would have died and that thought alone was almost too terrible to entertain.

As there was nothing he could do now, Gladio glanced over to the four who caused all this. He immediately knew which it was that had tried to bond; there was a little blood dribbling down his chin. All of them were horrified. Not because of what they had done, that was obvious, but because of who they had done it to.

They tried to put forth that they had no idea the omega was the prince’s adviser. “It’s just an omega,” one of them said, “How did it get such a position?”

_It._

This was a group of asshole twenty-somethings that had been taught that male omegas were a crime against nature. Gladio had heard the stories before. People who thought male omegas and female alphas had no right to exist. They thought it went against everything nature stood for. Women can’t dominate and men can’t birth babies. Both dynamics were rare, but male omegas had it worse. Gladio remembered reading reports of male omegas being kidnapped and put into brothels or used as living sex toys. People like this only saw them as things not as people.

It was disgusting.

At least these idiots were smart enough not to interrupt Cor; in fact they even cowered before him. Smart, but it wouldn’t spare them his rage. He almost felt sorry for them. Almost. Once upon a time Gladio would have said he wouldn’t wish Cor’s rage on his worst enemy. Now he knew that statement was false. Let these fuckers have it.

“Gladiolus, call your father and appraise him of the situation,” Cor said. Gladio nodded and pulled out his phone.

“Gladiolus, you’re on speaker,” Clarus answered. That meant the king was in the room.

“Everything is under control,” Gladio decided to say.

“Noctis is okay?” Regis asked and Gladio could hear the fear.

“As far as I can tell, the prince was never injured. Just restrained.” Gladio was staring at the four assholes allowing his words to cut them hard. _The prince_ he emphasized with a glare.

“And Ignis?”

Ignis had been in Noctis’s life for so long that he was almost a second son to Regis. The relieved sigh Regis gave upon hearing Noctis hadn’t been hurt returned to fear upon asking after the other.

Gladio took a deep breath. “He was bitten, sir.”

“What?!” both Clarus and Regis exclaimed.

“He was bitten and refused the bond. But Noct, his highness, overrode the claim and Ignis accepted. They are bonded.”

Silence. Neither king nor shield said anything for a long time. Gladio couldn’t imagine what was going through Regis’s head. Hopefully relief that Ignis wasn’t dead, but Gladio was highly aware of the complications this would cause politically. And there was no way to keep it quiet. By now the neighbors had figured out what was going on and who was involved. If it wasn’t all over social media by now, it would be soon.

“Get them to the Citadel medical wing now,” Clarus finally said and hung up before Gladio could reply.

It wasn’t long before the ambulance arrived. The paramedics took great care with the teens, knowing that the bond was still forming and separation was dangerous at the moment. They’d worked situations like this before, where two idiots bonded in an alleyway somewhere and passed out from exhaustion. Someone would find them and the paramedics would have to take them to a hospital to allow the bond to finish forming. 

Carefully, they placed the boys on the gurney with Noctis laying on top of Ignis. Cor told Gladio to go with them, which Gladio was more than happy to do (and ready to fight for the right to if anything else had been suggested). As he walked behind the paramedics, he was stopped by an older lady who was holding a phone.

“His Highness’s phone,” she said.

Gladio took it and smiled in thanks. “Thank you. Thank you for telling Cor what we needed to know.” She gave a nod and then shooed him on his way. He didn’t need to be told twice, running down the stairs to meet the others at the ambulance.


	3. Chapter 3

The hospital room was depressing. There were no windows, no television, and no pictures on the wall to stare at. There was the bed, the various machines hooked up to Ignis, and a door to a tiny bathroom. And no one was allowed in. Only the nurses and doctors and they didn’t stay around for long.

Noctis knew that this was a room for bonds to grow but he could guarantee that any bond solidified in this room had been done so under different circumstances. Circumstances that would allow the bond to form quickly and allow the participants to get out before they could lament how depressing the room was.

That was not a luxury Noctis had. Because of the nature of the situation, the process was taking much longer. Whatever drug Ignis had been injected with was keeping him out cold, except every few hours when he would make the most heart wrenching noise. That noise was Noctis’s cue to reaffirm the bond. It had been that noise that woke Noctis up the first time and instincts told him to mouth over the bite; trade his saliva for whatever came out of mating glands. Maybe he should have paid more attention in sex ed.

The betas taking care of them would come in every few hours, check the machines, offer food or water, but otherwise left Noctis on his own. One of the nurses suggested he go ahead a knot Ignis; it might make him wake up faster. That nurse was lucky there was nothing in the room that Noctis could throw because the prince was ready to beat him down.

That nurse never returned.

There was some practicality to the suggestion; alpha/omega bonds formed with knots and bites. The fact the bonding was so prolonged was because the knotting hadn’t happened. But Noctis wasn’t about to knot his unconscious friend. It was bad enough he had forced the bond, he couldn’t…

He wanted his father. He wanted to hug his father and cry about what had happened, about what he had done. But he couldn’t. With a forming bond, he’d likely lash out at any alpha, even family. 

At least he was allowed his phone. It gave him a link to the outside world. He was able to speak with Regis, but it wasn’t the same. He could look through the news stories and see what was being said about the incident. Everyone was losing their shit that the prince had bonded. With his adviser no less. No one seemed to care that Ignis was going to die had he not. The worst of humanity seemed to come out over this. The prince is too young. The prince was too impulsive. Wouldn’t it be better if the bond was broken? The prince could get a new adviser.

Noctis didn’t read the news much after he first got his phone back.

Most of the time, Noctis watched Ignis and worried. He remembered the feeling of gratitude that enveloped him when he first formed the bond, but what if that’s gone when Ignis wakes? What if Ignis is angry at what he did? There were plenty of other alphas in the room, any one of them would have been better for Ignis. He hated to admit it, but that one alpha was right, he was a sorry excuse for one. Too small and weak. He could never be the alpha that Ignis deserved.

But none of them knew. None of them could smell the failing bond and the acceptance of death. The Glaive, Noctis learned, hadn’t yet figured out the Ignis’s gland was bit and thought that Noctis was just acting irrationally. They didn’t realize the gravity of the situation until Gladio told them. Sure, Noctis could have said something, but he wasn’t in the right state of mind.

He knew that everything about his relationship with Ignis was changed forever. Gladio tried to convince him that it wasn’t a horrible thing. Ignis was always going to be with Noctis, no matter what. A bond wouldn’t change anything. It might even make things better.

Noctis couldn’t convince himself to the believe that.

All he could do was watch his oldest friend—his…mate—while he tried to sleep off whatever drug those assholes had given him. He worried over the conversation that was going to be had. He especially worried over needing to complete the bond with a knot. Astrals, he was going to have to knot Ignis. He’d never even kissed anyone and he was going to have to immediately have sex. He didn’t know the first thing about having sex, other than dick A fits into hole B or whatever. He **really** should have paid more attention in sex ed.

Ignis would probably know what to do, but how awful is it going to be to have to ask for that kind of advice.

Noctis wished he could wake up from this nightmare.

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis woke slowly. He was aware he was conscious, but beyond that awareness, there was nothing. He couldn’t be bothered to move or think. Existing seemed to take up all his energy, so for the moment he was content to just exist.

At some point, existing became painful. It started as a dull pain that radiated out from his very core until he couldn’t decide if he was on fire, burned by ice, or being assaulted with millions of pins and needles. There was a noise that he thought might have been him. Then, a pressure on his neck and the pain was gone.

Existence was once again the only thing.

He didn’t know how long he lasted in this state of solely existing, but he gradually came back to himself. He recognized he was on a bed and under a blanket. There were beeping noises, which seemed odd. It was a slight shift on the bed that had him open his eyes to look around. He hadn’t shared his bed with anyone since Noctis was having nightmares.

Ignis instantly recognized the room to be a hospital room. It was so bareboned it couldn’t not be. Plus, all the machines, most of which were attached to him, were a dead giveaway. Turning his head slightly, he saw the familiar form of his prince, back to him and shoulders slumped as much as they could be in a lying position.

It took great effort, but Ignis managed to slide his hand over and tug at Noctis’s shirt. The prince started but was quick to turn over. “Ignis,” he whispered with great relief. Ignis smiled. He didn’t know what was going on or why they were sharing a bed in the hospital but seeing Noctis’s face put him at ease and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

The next time Ignis came to, he did so much quicker. His body didn’t feel quite like his own, but movement was easier. Turning his head, he saw Noctis watching him.

“Noct,” Ignis said with some struggle. He was glad to see Noctis smile. It was a sad smile, but the relief was still there. The relief Ignis vaguely remembered from before.

“Shh, rest,” Noctis said, taking the hand that Ignis offered. He then slid down the bed so he was laying next to Ignis with his head resting against the other’s shoulder. “Just rest.”

The third time Ignis came to, he felt mostly normal. There was something off that he couldn’t quite place. Like his head was a little fuzzy around the edges, as if every thought was just a tad bit unfinished. It was an interesting feeling and one he couldn’t say he enjoyed.

He shifted a little, trying not to disturb a sleeping Noctis, but he needed to stretch. He felt as if he hadn’t moved in a week. In reality, it had been about two days, but it certainly felt longer.

“You’re awake,” Noctis said.

Ignis hummed to acknowledge he heard Noctis, but he was focused on stretching out his back muscles. Once satisfied he was a loose as he was going to be, he turned to look at Noctis. “What happened?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Noctis asked, sitting up. Now that they were both awake, Ignis noticed that the prince was attempting to keep some distance between them. Ignis didn’t want that; he wanted to curl up in Noctis’s embrace.

That was a new feeling. It wasn’t necessarily unwelcomed, just new.

With the question posed, however, Ignis thought as hard as he could. The fuzziness of his brain made things difficult. After a moment he finally said that he remembered being in the garage and they were discussing dinner.

The look on Noctis’s face was heartbreaking. Ignis felt it in his core; all the sadness and anxiety.

“What happened, Noct?” Ignis managed to ask even though every part of his being was telling him not to.

Noctis took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was several minutes before his eyes reopened and he started speaking. You were attacked, he said. Three alphas and a beta. Drugged and dragged up to one of their apartments. Noctis got there as fast as he could but was useless. No one had actually had sex with him, though the doctors ran all the tests just to be safe. He was bitten. He was dying.

“You overrode it,” Ignis said before Noctis could finish talking. He also put his hand on the mark, lightly running his fingers over the indentions. These new feelings towards Noctis suddenly made much more sense.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis mumbled, looking away.

Ignis studied him. He could feel the shame and knew it was because Noctis had been forced to bond. Shame, guilt, anger, and sadness seemed to boil over now that the relief of Ignis being awake had passed.

“What was it like? When you made the claim, what was it like?” Ignis asked, startling the prince. That was not the expected question and it took some coaxing to get an answer.

“It was awful, at first,” Noctis said. “Your scent had gone foul, but no one noticed it but me. When I made the first bite, I could taste the first claim and I wanted to vomit. But when I fully punctured your gland, it was just…you. You surrounded me inside and out. And there was gratefulness. I could almost believe you were glad I claimed you.”

“Why only almost? Noctis, if you hadn’t bitten, I would have died. My body was acting on its own accord, as is what happens in bonding. Omega instincts are pretty good at knowing if they want the alpha that claimed them or not. That’s why when alphas force a bond, they do it with a knot. Omegas will deny a bite, but if there is a possibility of a child, the initial instincts get overthrown.”

Noctis just looked at Ignis and the adviser couldn’t help but wonder if Noctis didn’t pay attention in his sexual education classes or if there was a lot that was left out.

“Have you…have you knotted me?” Ignis asked. He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but it still felt like it needed to be asked.

“What?! NO! Astrals, Ignis, no! You didn’t get a say in the bite, like hell I was going to…”

“Then you know that I accept your claim.” Ignis placed his hands on Noctis’s shoulders and forced eye contact. “Do not ever feel shame for saving my life. Please.”

There was a quiet “okay” with a nod and Ignis knew it would be some time before Noctis would stop blaming himself. That time might not even come but Ignis was going to do his damnedest to make Noctis believe.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t long before a doctor came in to check on them. He was happy to see Ignis awake and spoke about what he knew about the attack. The drug was something they had never seen before and they were left with no real choice but to let it run its course through Ignis’s system. They’ve been trying to piece out the components of the drug from blood samples, but that was a long process. The idiots who had given it to him didn’t know what it was, just that it got the wanted results.

After the doctor was finished talking with Ignis, he left to get some food and drink for the pair. Noctis was eating a full meal, but they started Ignis small: fruits and breads. They would add more when he asked, knowing he was the only one to know what he could eat. Ignis then took some time to shower and change into clean clothes (provided by the hospital) and stretch his legs some.

Eventually, a new doctor came in to see them. This one specialized in bonding and she was there to talk them through the process. Ignis already knew it all but there was something comforting about getting instructions. Noctis seemed to appreciate it as well.

“Remember, it’s best to be in a comfortable position before the knot fully forms,” she said. “Adjusting with a knot can be painful, especially if it’s your first. If you’ve never knotted anyone before, you’ll have no idea how long yours will last. Some knots go down after five minutes, others could take as long as half an hour. Those lengths of time are rare, but they do occur. Comfort is key. Your instincts will probably direct you to biting the gland again, follow them. Some alphas worry about hurting the omega with a second full on bite. Don’t. There will be discomfort for the omega initially but in the long run it’ll make the bond stronger. Instincts will keep your bite at the same spot. The problem with multiple full bites comes when multiple alphas are trying to stake a claim.”

The teens nodded in understanding.

The doctor continued. “Now, don’t feel like you need to rush into this. Yes, the sooner you knot the sooner you get to go home, but that’s not always for the best. I’ve been briefed on your situation. An actual briefing, not what the tabloids are saying. I know that, at least as far as anyone else is aware, the two of you have never shown any signs of coupling. There is probably a lot you want to discuss and steps you want to take before completing the bond. That is fine.” She points towards a switch hanging on one of the machines. “This is your ‘do not disturb’ button. When it’s on, no one will come in here. Guaranteed privacy. Great for talking or making out or sex without a knot or sex with knotting or sex after a knot. Great for a lot of things. Use it as you need. If it’s still on after four hours, however, we’ll get an alert and someone will check on you. I believe the only times that was needed was either the couple forgot to turn it off or just fell asleep. Still, we want to be sure that everything is alright.”

Before the doctor excused herself, she made sure that both knew how to work the switch, watching as each did so. When they had no questions, she bid farewell and left. Noctis and Ignis were alone again, suddenly embarrassed to be with each other. Ignis looked at the switch, but it was Noctis who flipped it on. Ignis moved his gaze to the prince’s, curious as to where this was going to start.

“Have you…have you ever done this before?” Noctis asked, staring at his hands. “N-n-not the bonding thing, obviously, but sex? Or kissing? Cuz, I haven’t and…” Noctis’s voice trailed off, he was obviously embarrassed about his lack of experience.

Ignis couldn’t even say he was surprised at Noctis’s confession. As prince, he had grown to be skeptical of everyone who spoke with him. It was if he was always looking for some sort of underlying motive for the conversation. Prompto had been the only classmate he let in. Even within the Citadel, Noctis hadn’t ever gotten close to councilmen’s children. Gladio, Iris, and himself were the only ones he would have anything to do with.

With a soft smile, Ignis shuffled closer to him. They were now sitting side by side, facing each other, with their knees pulled up to their bodies. Ignis nudged his knee into Noctis’s shoulder, causing the prince to sway a bit and look up.

“I have very little experience in this department,” Ignis told him. “I’ve had a few kisses but nothing more. The suppressants I’ve used to dull my heat symptoms have all but nullified my sex drive. It wasn’t something that I had ever really desired before.”

“Who’d you kiss?” Noctis asked with a mischievous grin but Ignis shook his head.

“A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.” That earned a stuck-out tongue from the prince.

The moment of joviality was over quickly and again the two were just looking at each other. Ignis lifted a hand to cup Noctis’s face and turn it towards him a little more. They stared into each other’s eyes while Ignis lightly brushed his thumb over Noctis’s cheek. Then, slowly, Ignis leaned in. The first kiss was quick, lips barely touching. They both gave awkward laughs and tried again, nerves on edge, and the second kiss was barely longer than the first.

“This is weird,” Noctis said after the second attempt. He had his head turned and refused to look Ignis in the eye. “I never thought I’d ever be in a position where I could kiss you.”

Ignis mumbled an agreement. He was going to say something more when he paused and thought about what Noctis had just said. “Could kiss you.” _Could_. Did that mean he had thought about kissing Ignis before? He studied the prince and debated with the words he was about to say.

“I…” he started, but stopped, unsure with himself. Noctis noticed this uncertainty, something he wasn’t used to hearing in Ignis’s voice, and looked over. “I don’t know if this will make it better or worse, but I’ve long… I’ve…”

“Ignis, what?” Worry filled that question.

Ignis closed his eyes and took a deep breath to center himself. He opened them to see Noctis’s eyes wide with worry and concern. He gave a shy smile, “I’ve long wondered what it would be like to kiss you.”

It was clear that whatever Noctis was expecting, it wasn’t that. Somehow his eyes got even wider and his mouth dropped open a bit. “What? Why?”

This time, Ignis looked away. “You are the most amazing person I’ve ever known. You are kind, intelligent, and handsome. We have years of memories that I look back on and smile at. You’ve seen me at my worst and still put up with me. You stood by me when I presented omega and the council wanted to take me away from you. Somewhere, over the years, I realized my feelings for you were more than platonic.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“It wasn’t important. You are the prince and I am the adviser. It would never have been allowed.”

“Yet, here we are,” Noctis said, giving Ignis a little shove. Looking over, Ignis was rewarded with such a lovely smile. “Truth is, I’ve kinda liked you too, you know, more than just as friends.”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?” he asked with a raised brow.

“Have you seen you? You are the most amazing person in this world why would you want me? What do I have to offer?”

“The Prince of Lucis wonders what he has to offer?” Ignis said, laughing. That earned him a glare, but Ignis didn’t care. “I do believe I have told you at least some of what you have to offer. Noctis, you are an amazing young man. I have always thought so.”

“You still went off to kiss other people,” Noctis pointed out.

“It seemed counter productive to wonder about things when I was positive I’d never experience them with you. But, as I said before, my suppressants did their job well. Other than a few experiments, the desire was never really there.”

There was another shy smile from the prince and for several moments, they sat in silence. At one point, Ignis leaned in just enough to rest his forehead on Noctis’s. The stillness around them allowed both to mull over the revelations learned in the last few minutes.

Noctis moved first, leaning back enough to separate their heads. Their eyes met and flickered between left and right as if trying to find all the answers for every question they’d ever asked each other. When their lips met again, there was more desire between them. The awkwardness was there and it felt like it took forever to find a good rhythm, but eventually they were lost in each other. A few pecks became open mouthed; hands started roaming and bodies started to press closer to each other. By the time Ignis tentatively asked for entrance into Noctis’s mouth with a flick of his tongue, they had laid across the bed with Ignis leaning over Noctis.

It was intense, much more than Ignis could handle after a moment. He pulled away as if burned. His whole body radiated with a sharp pain that caused him to cry out.


	5. Chapter 5

Had Noctis not already been aware of the noise that Ignis made he would have thought he’d done something wrong when the omega pulled away so quickly. For a split second, he assumed he had, but that familiar painful whine had Noctis sitting up quickly, pulling his omega close, and mouthing over the bond mark. It wasn’t long before Ignis had calmed down and Noctis sat back.

“You okay?”

“Yes. Apologies, I…I don’t know what happened,” Ignis said. It was easy to tell he was embarrassed and upset. Noctis couldn’t say he was pleased with a rather lovely make-out session being interrupted, but he wasn’t going to blame Ignis.

“You’ve been doing that every few hours since we got here,” Noctis said. “The docs seem to think it has something to do with whatever they drugged you with, perhaps due to the forced heat they put you in. They think it’ll stop once the bond is complete; like your body doesn’t know what to do without a full bond. Until then, mouthing at your mark seems to work pretty well.”

The mood now killed, they called it for the time being. Ignis flipped the switch and they settled in for a nap. Noctis was quite content to be able to curl into Ignis like he used to when they were kids.

The next time they attempted pushing forward, it was once again Noctis that initiated it. He stretched his neck enough so that he could kiss the side of Ignis’s mouth. That got Ignis’s head to turn a little and before long, Noctis had rolled up onto Ignis’s body. It had just gotten really heated when there was a knock on the door. They had neglected the switch and Noctis rolled off of Ignis quickly, much to the chagrin of both and the embarrassment of the nurse who brought them food.

There were two more false starts (though both had made great strides to their final goal) before they finally found themselves completely naked with a hand on each other’s cock and fingers in Ignis’s leaking hole.

“Noc…tis…I need…you…inside,” Ignis gasped as he felt his orgasm closing in. “Please,” he begged.

“Yes,” Noctis breathed as he pushed away from Ignis so that the omega could get into a more comfortable position.

While situating himself, Ignis did not remove his fingers from his opening; intent on keeping some stimulation going now that Noctis’s heat was away from him, even if only temporary. Once comfortable, he spread his legs as wide as he could and moaned “alpha” as he begged for Noctis to join him.

It was in a blissed-out awe that Ignis watched his alpha move between his legs. He only removed his own fingers when Noctis’s replaced his and whined when those fingers also pulled away. He knew something better was coming but the loss of contact was severely felt.

The noise Ignis let out when Noctis first pressed his cock to Ignis’s entrance was almost inhuman. The sensation was completely new as Ignis had never had anything in him before today. The burn of the stretch caused him to wince and in turn, Noctis stopped moving. The alpha was watching his omega closely. Once Ignis’s face settled, he moved again, but only barely.

In an effort to move things along, Noctis quickly grabbed the provided bottle of lubricant to add to what was coming out naturally. The stretch and burn were obviously still there, but the extra lubrication made things much easier and soon Noctis was fully sheathed inside of Ignis’s body.

“Shall I move?” Noctis asked and Ignis could tell that he was using all his willpower not to fuck him senseless right then and there. The alpha knew what he wanted and he wanted to take it immediately, but the kind person that was Noctis worried for his partner and wanted to be sure that Ignis was comfortable before continuing.

One could hardly call the first few movements ‘thrusts’ for how slow they were. Noctis eased out and in at a glacial pace while Ignis’s body accommodated the intruder. It was maddening but it also built everything up so deliciously that they both benefited from the slow start. Ignis moaned and begged for his alpha’s knot while Noctis mouthed at the mating gland and thrust as hard and fast as he could.

Ignis came with a cry the moment that Noctis returned his hand to his dick. His body clenched around Noctis as soon as it felt the knot and refused to let go until Noctis came as well. As his come emptied into Ignis, he found the need to reaffirm the bond and bit hard on the mating gland. Another cry was forced from Ignis as his hands tightened around Noctis and dug in tight.

They lay there breathing hard and coming down from the high for several minutes. There was something calm about breathing in each other’s scents and feeling each other’s body.

“Are you okay?” Noctis asked as he nuzzled Ignis’s neck. Ignis hummed but couldn’t find the energy to say anything. “How do you feel?”

“Full.” It was the first word that came to him and it seemed strange that that was what he felt. Considering this was the first time he’d had sex and it was accompanied by a knot that was keeping copious amounts of come inside him, Ignis rationalized that it really wasn’t so strange after all. He added, “I also feel you.”

Noctis gave a tired snicker and of course Ignis knew why. The other man was laying on top of him among other things, of course Ignis would feel him.

“That’s not what I mean,” Ignis said, shifting a little and getting a little pain for his trouble. “It’s like you’re”—he almost said ‘in me’ but stopped himself to avoid another laugh—“part of me now. The bond is much more tangible than I thought it would be.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. I have felt it since I bit you but it felt more like a fading dream. Now it’s solid, real. I don’t remember them talking about that in sex ed.”

“Do you remember them talking about anything in sex ed?” That earned Ignis a light smack as well as a jolt of the body and a bit more pain. Noctis apologized profusely and they spent the rest of the bonding dozing. Noctis’s knot took about fifteen minutes to deflate and they both watched with strange fascination at the amount of come that came out of Ignis once the cork was pulled.

Everything felt gross and first order of business once they were able to move again was to shower. Unfortunately, the shower was much too small to share, so Noctis insisted Ignis go first. It was with reluctance that he did. He did not want to be away from his alpha. But Noctis sat on the toilet to be near him and he did the same when Noctis showered.

“I want to go home,” Ignis said as they looked at the come-stained bed once clean.

“Me too.”

It took about an hour before everything was ready for them to leave. They signed some paperwork, tested Noctis against another alpha to see his reaction, and then allowed them to go home. Home for the moment would be Noctis’s quarters in the Citadel. It would allow them more privacy and better care than if they were to return to one of their apartments. For now, neither minded. They wanted to be out of the hospital room and somewhere more comfortable.

Cor came to escort them through the Citadel. Ignis could tell that Noctis was disappointed that it wasn’t his father. He couldn’t imagine what it must feel like to not be with your parent with something like this. His parents were so far away that it never occurred to him to pine for them like Noctis does his father. Although, as those thoughts passed through his mind, he suddenly longed to see them.

The route that Cor took them through the Citadel was long and convoluted, but it had them running into very few people. It felt like hours before they finally made it to the royal suites and when they turned the corner to Noctis’s rooms, there were several people waiting for them.

Noctis ran for this father immediately, throwing his arms around the king and looking like he would never let go. Ignis would have preferred to keep some dignity, but standing with Regis were his own parents. He made a surprised noise as he too ran to embrace his family. His mother, Serena, was in tears as she hugged him. His father, Sophos, looked like he might also be near tears as well; his hug wasn’t nearly as bone crushing has Serena’s had been and yet still filled with all the love hers had.

Ignis’s Uncle Stupeo, Clarus, Gladio, and Prompto rounded out the group that had gathered. They all wanted to be sure the pair were okay. It was one thing to hear from doctors that everything was fine, but being able to see their friends and family was what they needed.

“Stupeo got word to us as soon as everything happened,” Serena answered Ignis unasked question. “We came here immediately. I argued that they let me in to see you but they refused. Oh, my sweet baby, are you okay? You look okay, but are you?”

Ignis couldn’t help but laugh at his mother. He could imagine the fury she had when she was refused entrance to her son. She was a beta and a nurse therefore she had the qualifications to enter the room but the Citadel staff had been adamant about keeping family out.

“I’m fine, Mother. It’s all very overwhelming but I am fine.”

“We don’t want to impose on you,” Regis said. “I’m sure that there is still much for you two to figure out, but we all needed to see you. I wanted to meet you at the hospital wing, but everyone else thought I might draw too much attention.”

“It’s okay, Dad,” Noctis said, still clutching his father tightly.

As much as Ignis wanted to stay out there with everyone, there had been a need slowly building in his body. A need to once again affirm the bond. He’d done his best to ignore it while they walked through the Citadel but it was becoming impossible to continue to do so. He pulled away from his parents and looked to Noctis.

“Noct…” he started but he had no idea how to add anything more without feeling terribly embarrassed.

The nice thing about newly formed bonds was that both participants were highly attuned to one another and Noctis understood. He looked up to his father, “Yeah, we still have a lot to figure out.”

Understanding, Regis bid farewell and encouraged the others to do so too. Serena was reluctant to let Ignis go and Prompto and Gladio looked like they wanted to catch up on everything, but the word of the king has power and soon the new couple were standing alone in the privacy of Noctis’s rooms.

It took about three seconds after the door closed and locked before Ignis begging Noctis to knot him.

“Now, I need you NOW,” Ignis said, pulling at Noctis’s clothing.

Whatever protests Noctis might have had died the second Ignis got his hand around the alpha’s cock. As Ignis worked it to life, he pushed Noctis back towards the couch until he was forced to sit. Ignis then straddled Noctis and kissed him deeply while dimly aware of Noctis feeling blindly for the starter bag the nurses had given them as they left. Soon, he felt Noctis’s lubed up fingers feeling around his leaking hole and begin to open it up for a knot.

The fingers felt good but Ignis needed more. He grabbed the lube and put copious amounts on Noctis’s dick before sitting up enough to line it up with his entrance and the slowly easing down.

“Ig…nis…gods you’re tight,” Noctis gasped. “Let me…open…more…”

“No.”

Ignis pushed himself down forcibly, crying out in pleasure and pain. The burn of the stretch was almost more than he could handle and for a second he regretted his decision. But that regret did not last long as it was replaced with the euphoric feeling of an omega having his alpha inside of him. As soon as he was able, Ignis started a brutal pace leaving Noctis with no choice but to hang on. He moved up and down, side to side, grinding and thrusting, doing absolutely everything he could to find the perfect movement and speed. When he finally started slowing, Noctis took up the pace, pumping hard and fast, making sure to give Ignis the most pleasure possible with every movement.

Ignis threw his head back and encouraged his alpha on; screaming his name and begging for the knot. Noctis praised his omega, telling him how wonderful and tight he was; how good he felt and how he was going to fuck him senseless over and over again. Noctis barely had to touch Ignis’s weeping cock before the omega came and once again the clench around his knot made Noctis follow soon after. Ignis kept rocking his hips until he felt Noctis’s dick stop pulsing and even then it took a concerted effort to stop moving and relax.

Falling forward, the sting of stretch around the knot made Ignis hiss in pain. Noctis responded by placing a series of kisses to the mating mark.

“I love you,” Ignis whispered as he started to doze under Noctis’s ministrations.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was asked and I thought it'd be prudent to say that Ignis would have been put on some sort of birth control while they were in the hospital. No one wants a surprise heir at the moment!

Noctis smiled at those words. “I love you.” He’d never even dared to hope that he might hear those words from Ignis. Words he felt sure would be said to someone that was not him.

It shouldn’t be him. Noctis was fully aware that the only reason he was hearing them from Ignis now was because of the bond. It didn’t matter what had been said earlier. Ignis had wanted to kiss him, sure, but a kiss and love were very far from each other. Given the chance, Ignis would never have said those precious words to him.

“Noct?” Ignis’s tired voice cut through his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong?”

Ignis sat back so that he could look into Noctis’s eyes. Noctis tried to say nothing; tried to deny that anything was bothering him, but he knew it was futile. Ignis could always read him before and now that they were bonded, he’d never be able to hide anything ever again.

“Don’t worry about it,” Noctis finally decided on saying. “Just dumb stuff I need to work through.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No. Not right now anyway.”

That pacified the omega for now. Noctis knew that he wouldn’t be able to skirt the question forever, but perhaps if he could keep putting it off, he’d work through it.

~*~*~*~*~

Two days later, Noctis finally broke. The worst of his thoughts always came while waiting for the knot to deflate and any time that Ignis murmured “I love you.”

They were laying on the couch, Ignis between Noctis’s legs with his head resting over Noctis’s heart. It was how they always ended up should the need hit while watching television.

It was Ignis’s customary “I love you” that was whispered so reverently that had the prince asking him to stop saying it.

“Why?” Ignis asked, lifting his head.

“You are only saying it because of the bond,” Noctis said.

Sitting up, Ignis faced his alpha, studying him. He knew that it was going to be a hard road for Noctis to come to terms with the forced bond, but it didn’t make it any better.

“Why would I say it if I didn’t mean it?” he asked.

“Because!” Noctis cried. “Because, I don’t know, because the surge of alpha influence from me, even if I don’t mean it. How could you possibly want me if not for that?”

“Noct, it’s more than just alpha influence. If alpha influence was all it took, I would have been bonded long ago.”

Noctis said nothing, but he gave a questioning look.

“When I presented, I initially had a hard time keeping my scent in check. Many omegas do. I caught the eye of every alpha that I encountered and more than one salacious leer from unbound alphas. Training was hellish because all these young alphas were still coming into their own dynamics and there I was, the lone omega who had no idea how to stifle his enticing scent.”

“You never said anything about that,” Noctis pointed out.

“I was too embarrassed and I didn’t want to sound conceited with tales of all the alphas showing off for me. This included Gladio if he got too caught up in a spar.”

Noctis snorted.

“If it was about influence, I’d be saying those words to half the glaive and guard.”

“But you didn’t bond with any of them.”

“No, but I also never felt love for them. Do you think I love you only because you are now my alpha?”

_My alpha._ Six Noctis hated hearing those words. It was like he owned Ignis. With a sigh, he apologized and left to hide in his bedroom, leaving Ignis alone and confused.

~*~*~*~*~

When the need was there, everything was wonderful and how it should be for newly bonded pairs. Now that Ignis knew not to tell Noctis he loved him, the bliss could last for hours and even until the next coupling. But if just one little thing reminded Noctis of the whole of the circumstances, he’d become sullen and lock himself away.

Ignis was at a loss as to what to do and was glad when things had calmed enough that it was deemed safe to allow betas into the rooms. He sat around the little dining table with his parents and asked for advice.

“Time, I think,” Serena told him. “He wasn’t ready for a bond and then for it to happen in such a way… He needs time and a counselor.”

“Noct isn’t going to like that,” Ignis sighed. He did not want to think about the hassle that would be getting Noctis to talk with a therapist.

“No, I imagine not. Same as how you will balk when I say you should see one too,” Serena said.

Ignis did balk. “Why do I need to see one? I don’t remember the event. Besides I don’t have the time to.”

Neither of his parents argued with him and after a moment, Serena asked if she could talk with Noctis. Ignis shrugged and watched as his mother went to knock on the bedroom door.

~*~*~*~*~

“Yeah?” Noctis called upon hearing the knock. He was trying to work on some homework that Prompto had sent over. It was his last term in high school and he couldn’t afford to get any more behind than he already was.

“Hello, Noctis,” Serena greeted as she entered.

Noctis turned around quickly. “Mrs. Scientia, uh, hello. How are you?” He was not expecting to have to deal with Ignis’s parents. There was a reason he was hiding away.

“I just wanted to check in. I know this can’t be easy for you.”

_That’s an understatement_ , Noctis thought, but he gave a noncommittal noise and a half shrug. He should have known better than to think that such a response would encourage her to leave, but he had hoped. Instead, she took a seat in a nearby chair and just watched him. Staring at him as if she could see all his deepest fears.

Ignis got a lot from his mother.

“Ignis has given some indication that you don’t have trust in the bond,” Serena said after a moment.

“What?” Astrals, what has Ignis told his parents?

She laughed. “Don’t worry, he hasn’t given any specifics. Just some of the things he’s said and he was curious to know if there was anything specific that he should be doing to help foster the bond.”

“Oh.”

“It’s unusual for the alpha to shy away from the bond…”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like we had a normal bond,” Noctis snapped. Immediately he regretted it. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just…he never would have said he loved me except for the bond and it just feels like I’ve stolen his future from him.”

“He has told you that he loves you?” Serena asked and her inflection indicated that this was news to her.

“Yeah…”

She was studying him again and it made him nervous. He probably shouldn’t have said it, but it felt kind of good to let someone else know. Noctis hadn’t said anything about the quiet ‘I love yous’ to anyone else.

“I’ve had the unfortunate luck to witness the results of many forced bonds,” she eventually said and Noctis flinched at the words. “Bonds forged by force and rape, much like Ignis would have suffered had you not been there to save him.”

Noctis opened his mouth to argue that he hadn’t really saved Ignis, but Serena didn’t let him.

“A bond does not create love, Noctis. A bond tethers an omega to an alpha. An alpha can have as many omegas as they want, but omegas can only have one. Every alpha I’ve encountered that forced a bond could care less about the omega and ninety-five percent of all omegas in a forced bond have killed themselves within a year. If Ignis says he loves you, then he does.”

“But without the bond, he’d never…”

“Of course he wouldn’t! Noctis, you know him as well as I—better I imagine—and we both know that Ignis would never act on any feelings towards you. He would give every excuse in the world and/or deny it should anyone ask.”

He couldn’t help but a smile a little, “That is true.”

“May I ask what your feelings were? Before the bond?” When Noctis didn’t answer right away, Serena added. “It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me. But please, trust in him and trust in the bond. This will not be easy, but if you support each other and accept support from your family and friends, you’ll make it through.”

Again, Noctis said nothing, but he had a little hopeful smile on his face.

“I do want to suggest you see a counselor. Someone neutral to just help you work through everything you’ve gone through.”

A counselor was something Noctis had already thought about. When he was a kid, he hated the idea of talking about his feelings and everything that had happened in the Marilith attack. But now…now he could see the use. He was pretty sure he’d never sort through these feelings on his own and the only other person he’d go to was Ignis so…

“I think I might,” he answered.

“Oh? That’s good to hear. Could you please drag my son to one too?” Serena laughed.

“Do you think he needs one? He doesn’t remember any of it.”

She grew solemn again. “I’m afraid he will. I’m afraid something will trigger the memories of it all and he’ll break down. I truly hope that doesn’t happen. I would love for him to live in blissful ignorance for the rest of his life but… Noctis, you will be there for him, should it happen, right?”

“Of course, Mrs. Scientia. I could never be anywhere except by his side.”

“Thank you, Noctis.” Serena said. She stood and walked over to where he was sitting. She leaned down and kissed him on his crown. “I hate how all of this happened, but I couldn’t imagine a better alpha for Ignis.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Scientia,” Noctis whispered. She smiled again before turning and leaving the room.

He turned back to his schoolwork, but he did nothing more than stare dumbly at it. He had just gotten a lot to think about, including the fact that Ignis really did love him. With everything that happened, he had completely forgotten that bonds couldn’t force a love that wasn’t there. Somehow, he had rationalized that the only reason Ignis said those things was because they and fully bonded: bite and knot. But that wasn’t true. Ignis had already fully accepted the bond with only a bite. He completely rejected the other.

He was an idiot and he was hurting Ignis by denying those declarations. He was a terrible alpha.


	7. Chapter 7

The lock clicked tight as Ignis had just walked his parents out. He sighed as he wished he could have gone with them. He was getting so tired of this room and the memories they were creating. He had never seen himself as a mated omega but that hadn’t stopped him from indulging in an odd fantasy about having an alpha. An alpha that never had a fully realized face but certainly had pale skin and hair dark as night. An alpha that would love him unconditionally and together they would make each other happy.

Even though he was very aware that alpha/omega bonds and the relationships that come with them are never like the media portrayed them, Ignis knew what he was dealing with was way beyond the norm. He had hoped things would’ve improved after a full bond. All the hours in the hospital room certainly aired out their fears. It didn’t particularly surprise him that it wasn’t the cure-all, but hope is a funny thing.

The larger room, more comfortable and much more than most new couples got to fully realize a bond, should have helped. It wasn’t sterile. The bed was large and comfortable. There was a large shower and a large bath to relax in after a coupling. Good food that could either be brought to them or Ignis could make should he feel up to it. All of these things should have helped ease them into this new life. And each time that the need struck Ignis, the sex was amazing, and the afterglow was perfect, it seemed like they would get through it. Until something triggered Noctis and he became sullen and hid himself away leaving Ignis heartbroken.

As the bonding period started to wane and Ignis realized he could somewhat satisfy himself, he started doing that so not to bother Noctis. It was eating him up inside and he could feel himself crumbling. He’d done plenty of research whenever he had presented and knew that unfulfilled bonds could destroy an omega; leave them naught but a shell of their former selves. These omegas often turned to suicide and Ignis could feel his brain trying to bring that possibility up. He never let it, but he didn’t know how long he would be able to keep it at bay.

Or even how long he could continue to pretend to those around him that he was okay. He was surprised he got away with it today.

Pushing away from the door, he knew he needed to go see what to do about dinner. He didn’t get very far when Noctis’s bedroom door opened and in a flash of blue, the prince had warped to Ignis and wrapped his arms around the omega.

Noctis buried his face into Ignis’s chest and squeezed him. Ignis didn’t know what to do or how to react at first, leaving his arms held out and away. Slowly, he lowered his arms and wrapped them around Noctis.

They stood like that for a moment before Noctis pushed back a little. “I’m sorry,” he whispered before leaning up to capture Ignis’s mouth with his own.

The words were an enigma. “I’m sorry” could be for just about anything. But the kiss said it all. Noctis was sorry for how he was acting. How he was treating Ignis. He was sorry for being so caught up in his own feelings he hadn’t fully considered Ignis’s.

All Ignis could hope was that his responding kiss relayed his acceptance of the apology and how he was just happy they were there now.

Noctis pulled him into the bedroom and they slowly made their way from clothed kisses to full on lovemaking. Noctis praised Ignis the entire time. Not in an “I’m your alpha and you are mine” sort of way, but in a reverent, “I can’t believe I am yours” kind of way. He held and kissed Ignis, praised him, and even asked if he wanted the knot before coming. Then, as they were linked, Noctis stared into Ignis’s eyes, asking once again for forgiveness. Once Noctis saw the confirmation in Ignis’s eyes, he whispered, “I love you,” before once again taking Ignis’s lips with his own.

When the knot went down, Ignis had expected a short nap; Noctis was always exhausted afterward. To his surprise, the alpha gave a lingering kiss before sliding off the bed. Ignis made to follow, but Noctis told him no. Ignis watched as Noctis exited the bedroom and into the bathroom. He heard the bathtub turn on and briefly saw Noctis as he moved from the bathroom into some other part of his chambers. Exhaustion started to overtake him and the next thing he knew Noctis was by the bed again.

“Feel up to a bath?”

“That sounds divine,” Ignis smiled as he allowed the alpha to help him to his feet.

The tub had been filled with warm water and a calming, lavender scent coming off the bubbles in the bath. On a tray next to the tub was a bowl of fruit and some water. Ignis stepped in first and situated himself before beckoning Noctis to join him. It was clear the alpha had been unsure as to if he’d be invited or not.

In a word, it was perfect. They relaxed in the tub and fed each other fruit. They didn’t speak much, but Noctis was often nuzzling his face into Ignis’s neck and kissing his mark. There they sat, until the bubbles all fizzled away and their skin was prunier than a raisin. Once out, it was Noctis who took care of clean up, wrapping Ignis into a big, fluffy robe and sending him to the couch.

“You know, omegas are supposed to look after their alphas,” Ignis murmured when Noctis finally joined him. He was still in a bit of a daze.

“Alphas need to take care of their omegas too,” Noctis countered. “Especially when they’ve been as terrible as I have been.”

The prince refused to meet Ignis’s eyes and Ignis wasn’t sure what to say. The reality of the world suddenly crashed back in on him. Would Noctis run away again?

Noctis finally looked him in the eye. “I can’t promise that I won’t freak out again. That I won’t attempt to hide away in some stupid thought of self-sacrifice because surely you don’t want me—”

“Noct…”

“But, I do know that it’s wrong. I’ve been so stupid. All I’ve seen is the bad. How I feel like I’ve wrong you and stolen your life away.” 

Ignis went to open his mouth again, but Noctis placed a finger over his lips to keep him quiet.

“I know that’s wrong though. I realize that you wouldn’t have accepted my claim if you didn’t want it. You wouldn’t say that you loved me if you didn’t mean it. I know those thoughts will return and all I can ask is that you be patient and maybe reassure me? I don’t know. I’m gonna do the whole therapy thing to figure things out.”

That gave Ignis cause to raise his eyebrows.

“Yeah, therapy,” Noctis laughed. “I don’t even have to be coerced. This is a lot of heavy shit and since the normal person I’d go to for this is kinda involved, I had better find someone else.”

“I’m glad to hear this,” Ignis said, leaning forward to plant a kiss. “I’ll do whatever I can to help you.”

“I know,” Noctis smiled. “I hope that you never remember the details of what happened. But I’m here for you too, for anything.”

“Always.”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End part 1!
> 
> As I was writing this, it I kept thinking of all these things I needed to address and started to feel a bit overwhelmed. I decided to split it into two parts so that, just in case I never get to the other part, at least this is somewhat a complete story.
> 
> Good news is that you guys have been AMAZING so bits for the next part are coalescing and hopefully I'll get it written out quick-ish.
> 
> Part 1 was about the event itself and Noctis's reaction to it all. Part 2 is gonna focus on Ignis remembering at least enough to cause him issues. As you can imagine, it'll have to do with actually dealing with the assholes that started all this.
> 
> So, thanks <3 I hope you aren't too disappointed at where this ended.


End file.
